


This Is Just To Say

by Waterfall



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff and WAFF, M/M, here there be kissage, just taking a break, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: When building their Turf War minigames, Impulse and Scar take a break and eat some plums together. The fruit is sweet, but to Impulse Scar is even sweeter...
Relationships: Impulse/Scar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Froday Flash Fiction Regular Challenges 2020





	This Is Just To Say

**Author's Note:**

> **FFFC 100th Special Challenge Table A:** 74 – plums  
>  **FFFC Regular Challenge:** 20.24 – encompass
> 
> Same procedure as before, random ship and random challenge! I managed to make the regular one fit too, at least if you look at it a bit sideways.

Despite having been on the server with him for several years now, Impulse rarely spends any time with Scar. It’s not that he doesn’t want to – the man is sweet, funny, and with hidden depths that are only ever hinted at in their casual encounters. But life just gets in the way, and he never really thinks about it except when he hears that laugh of his. And with the current turf ‘war’ going on, he’s been hearing it more than usual. 

The grand finale is moving ever closer, and everyone have been grinding away to finish the minigames in time, causing the already sleep-deprived Hermits to push themselves even harder. However, this evening finds the area empty except for Impulse and Scar who are both hard at work on their own games, separated and silent. Experience and habit both suggest that they’ll be spending the whole night like that, only this time the soft ping of Impulse’s communicator interrupts his flow.  
<Zedaph> -> <Impulse> Remember, no-one’s going to enjoy your minigame when you’re dead  
<Zedaph> -> <Impulse> And by that, I mean take a break!  
Impulse sighs fondly and starts putting his communicator away, before stopping at yet another ping.  
<Zedaph> -> <Impulse> Don’t ignore me this time – I mean it!  
<Zedaph> -> <Impulse> I’ll come down there myself if I have to  
<Impulse> -> <Zedaph> All right, all right  
<Impulse> -> <Zedaph> Don’t worry ‘mom’

He laughs and is halfway to his bed before the sound of rockets in the distance makes him look over at the other island where Scar is still flying around. Spontaneously, he decides to make sure Scar gets a breather too and before he knows it he’s in the air over the impressive battlefield.  
“Wow,” he calls, sailing in from above. “That looks awesome!”  
Scar looks up, pushing his hair away from his forehead and leaving a healthy smidge of dirt behind.   
“Uhm, thanks!” he replies, confused laughter in his voice as Impulse lands next to him. “Did you need anything?”  
“The same as you – a break.”   
Grabbing a carpet from his inventory, Impulse spreads it on the ground before guiding Scar down onto it. Before the mayor is properly settled a purple object sails towards him and he yelps, fumbling to catch it.  
“What’s this?” It’s smooth and oblong, not unlike a chorus fruit. Impulse grins as he plops down on the carpet beside him, grabbing another fruit and taking a bite.  
“It’s a plum, can you believe it?” The reply is slightly garbled, but enough to make Scar smile with delight. “One of my villagers got some seeds from a trader and grew them as a surprise.”

Quickly, not unlike a cat’s, Scar’s tongue darts out and licks the fruit. He hums with approval, not noticing the blush spreading over Impulse’s face as he takes a bite. The plum is juicy, tiny rivulets escaping from the corner of his mouth as he enjoys the taste, eyes closed and head tilted back in pleasure. Suddenly it’s more than Impulse can handle, and he leans forward to pluck the half-eaten fruit from Scar’s hand.   
“Hey!” Scar’s indignant shout is cut off as Impulse captures his mouth with his own, stealing the sweet plum juice directly from his lips. Scar hums again, warmer this time, as he relaxes into the kiss. One hand curls around Impulse’s shoulder as the other trails down his arm, and before Impulse can react the sticky plum is stolen. Scar leans back with a teasing smile, his eyes heated with promise. “If you wanted a taste, all you had to do was ask.”   
He takes another bite and leans back in. 

**Author's Note:**

> **This Is Just To Say**
> 
> I have eaten  
> the plums  
> that were in  
> the icebox
> 
> and which  
> you were probably  
> saving  
> for breakfast
> 
> Forgive me  
> they were delicious  
> so sweet  
> and so cold
> 
> William Carlos Williams


End file.
